chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
New Flame
'New Flame '''is a song by Chris Brown which features Usher and Rick Ross. New Flame is the 4th song on his sixth album X and the fifth and last single of the album. It was originally released as a promotional single from Brown's album on March 5, 2014. This version only featured American rapper Rick Ross as a guest artist. Later the song got released as a single with Usher also featuring on the song. Chris and Usher recently collaborated again for breezy's new single Party for his upcoming album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. Chris and Rick Ross collaborated before on Ross's single "Sorry" and DJ Khaled's song ''Talking To The Head. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwctEiWLe84 Lyrics 1: Chris Brown There can be one only you And baby, God could never make two, na na na na And I know you came here with your crew, woah But I promise you that it feels like it's just us two, uh huh Chris Brown Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight But I just wanna be the one to do you right, right When we're standing here looking at each other, baby Eye to eye And I'm hoping that you're thinking 'bout leaving with me tonight Chris Brown Who said you can't find love in a club? Cause I wanna tell them they wrong Come on, just baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my baby, love me, love you crazy Tell me if you with it, baby, come and get it Maybe try a new thing And let's spark a new flame 2: Usher I can't believe you came here all alone Baby girl, where's your lover? Oh, it don't really matter Cause I got plans to get to know you better, yeah Baby, baby, baby, baby Let's make what we got here last forever Girl, cause I don't wanna let you go, never Usher I don't know what you had planned to do tonight Girl I just wanna be the one to do you right, right When we're standing here looking at each other Baby, eye to eye Baby, I hope that you're thinking 'bout leaving with me tonight Usher & Chris Brown Who said you can't find love in a club? Cause I wanna tell them they wrong Come on, just baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my baby, love me, love you crazy Tell me if you with it, Baby, come and get it Maybe try a new thing And let's spark a new flame 3: Rick Ross Homeplate, world series, how a nigga sliding in her Baby, I'm a boss, I'm talking George Steinbrenner Panamera, Yogi Berra, my two-seater Derek Jeter Got more stripes than all these niggas, Babe Ruth balling in a Beamer Collar on my Polo, kisses on my necklace All my diamonds watching, now my watches getting jealous Smoking on a bomb in my autograph LeBron's Yeah, she told me I'm the one, that's when I only hit it once Chris Brown & Usher Who said you can't find love in a club? Cause I wanna tell them they wrong Come on, just baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my baby, love me, love you crazy Tell me if you with it, baby, come and get it Maybe try a new thing And let's spark a new flame Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:X Songs